


The Nest

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: child!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Patton misplaces his cardigan and finds it in an unexpected spot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Patton could have sworn he’d laid his cardigan on the back of his desk chair before he’d gone to take a shower. But now, his chair was rather empty of said cardigan. He frowned surveying his room, hands on his hips. Had he only thought that he’d set it down there? No, he was positive… he exhaled and moved forward pulling the chair out from under the desk to see if it had fallen below. But the seat of the chair and the floor under the desk were void of his favorite cardigan. 

“Now, I’m not _this_ absentminded.” He muttered to himself, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand, shoving his glasses briefly out of place. This had to be the fourth cardigan he’d misplaced this week, along with his cat onesie, a couple of shirts, and his third favorite blanket. 

Patton turned in a circle, adjusting his glasses as he studied his room, mentally checking off the places he’d already looked. Not on, under, or in the bed, not on the bookshelf, not on the end table, not shoved in the closet...had he set it on a chair in the kitchen instead? He had been baking earlier after all. Patton often took it off then to ensure that the sleeves didn’t accidentally dip into the batter. 

Running a hand through his still damp hair he left his room and trotted down the stairs, eyes already examining the dining room table and chairs as they came into view. Empty as well. Really, he couldn’t have lost it so quickly! The apartment wasn’t that big!

He paused on the landing where Virgil usually stood during the videos, hand on the banister as he turned his attention to the living room. Huh. He tilted his head. “Don’t we usually have more pillows out here?” he wondered aloud, as he jumped the last couple of steps to the main floor of the living room. The blanket that usually hung over the back of the couch was missing too, he realized. What was going on? Things didn’t just disappear like this. 

Shaking his head, he moved towards the kitchen to see if maybe his cardigan had somehow ended up on top of the refrigerator again. But as he came even with the breakfast bar, he happened to glance to it and down. He faltered, coming to a stop as his eyes fell on a lump of pillows on the floor nestled beneath the overhang of the counter in the corner next to the bookcase. Pillows, and as he took a step closer, he could see, yes, the blanket from the couch, as well as his own blanket…

Patton’s eyebrows rose as he realized, it wasn’t just a lump of blankets and pillows tossed into the corner. There was a deliberate pattern to it, a weaving of comfort that made it look like a nest, and there snuggled right in the middle of it, surrounded by various articles of clothing from him and the other sides...was toddler-sized Virgil fast asleep. He had Patton’s favorite cardigan held tightly against his chest like a favorite blankie, one tiny fist pressed against his mouth -was he sucking his thumb?! That was so cute!- with Patton’s cat onesie’s hood half covering Virgil’s face. 

Patton shoved his hands over his mouth before he could squeal at the sleeping side. How could Virgil constantly be so cute?! It was simply too much adorableness. Working to calm himself, Patton slipped between the table and the breakfast bar and crouched down. 

Despite his efforts to be quiet, Virgil’s sense of knowing when other sides were nearby kicked in, and the young side stirred, gripping the cardigan tighter as the one eye Patton could see under the onesie’s hood half opened. “Pat?” He mumbled around his thumb, voice clogged with sleep. 

Patton smiled, gently brushing the boy’s cheek. “Hey my lil shadowling, whatcha doing over here?” 

Virgil pulled his hand away from his mouth, rubbing at his eyes. “Cold. Missed you.” He gripped Patton’s cardigan tighter against his chest.

He hadn’t thought his heart could swell any further with happiness, but those words and Virgil’s cute little face sure proved him wrong. It wasn’t often Virgil expressed his feelings for the others and Patton treasured every single time he did. 

“Awww,” He moved closer to Virgil, opening his arms. “I missed you too, kiddo.” He hadn’t spent any time with the young side all day he now realized. And that was something he needed to remedy immediately. 

A flicker of hesitation crossed Virgil’s face, before he pushed the cat onesie back off his face, and sat up, reaching with one arm to Patton, the other still holding tight to his cardigan. Patton pulled him close into a hug, mentally making a note to get Virgil his own little onesie, because the young side would look beyond adorable in one. 

Virgil sighed, relaxing in Patton’s arms. “Warm.” He mumbled snuggling into Patton’s chest. 

Patton grinned, lightly rested his chin on top of Virgil’s head as he gently rocked the side. Yes, any other plans he may have had would just have to be put on hold. He was going to treasure this moment for as long as it lasted. “What do you say we move over to the couch and watch a movie, my little shadowling? Just us two.” He murmured. “We can be nice and warm there.” 

“Mmm kay.” Virgil agreed sleepily, pulling the cardigan up to his chin like a mini blanket as he nestled against Patton. “Watch Pooh?” 

Patton’s chuckled as he carefully stood, cradling Virgil in his arms as he moved them to the couch, mentally conjuring the softest and warmest blankets there for them to both snuggle into. “Of course, kiddo. Winnie the Pooh it is.”


End file.
